Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (originally titled Epic Mickey: The Power of 2 in Europe) is a sequel to the video game Epic Mickey. It was announced on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles and a PC version is also being development. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS has also been confirmed; it is titled Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and is being developed by Dreamrift instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first game, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two '' will feature full voice-acting and original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark Himilstein. Warren Spector has announced a release date of November 23, 2012 for Europe, and November 18, 2012 for the United States. Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realized the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, the Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and adviser, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved the Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. Gus is able to contact Mickey using Mickey's television and tells Mickey in a very panicked voice that there is trouble in Wasteland. Confused, Mickey then jumps into the TV, where he has to get his paint brush back. Armed with the paintbrush, Mickey then re-paints Wasteland and jumps right in. With Gus's help, Mickey returns to the Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. The two later discover that the Mad Doctor has been using his offer of help as a premise to release his new creations, "Blotworx" (a mixture of the Blotlings and Beetleworx from the original Epic Mickey), into the Wasteland. Realizing his mistake, Oswald proceeds to assist Mickey in taking down the Mad Doctor once again. There is also a boss battle against Elliott the Dragon which is actually a parade float from the Main Street Electrical Parade. In this battle, just like the first game you have two options: to either thin or paint it. Gameplay In ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC. Also, the camera controls are changed. Cartoons Featured as Transition Levels *The Old Mill *Night on Bald Mountain *Music Land *The Skeleton Dance *Building a Building *The Band Concert *Mickey's Service Station Features *All in-game characters - most notably Oswald The Lucky Rabbit whose voice will be heard for the first time ever - are fully voiced by the official voice actors of those characters. *Players will experience Disney's forgotten characters and attractions in all-new levels (including one based on Frontierland) and further explore levels from the original Disney Epic Mickey game (such as OsTown), but now changed, impacted by world-changing events that have shaken Wasteland apart. *New 2D levels based on classic Disney animated films and shorts will offer compelling puzzle-based, platforming gameplay. *Players will enjoy an original game story co-written by award-winning American comic book writer, Marv Wolfman, and Junction Point. *The storyline will feature a variety of new and returning characters that will further immerse players in Disney's rich history while adversaries familiar and new will challenge players. Confirmed Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Cary Elwes - Gremlin Gus *Audrey Wasilewski - Ortensia *Jim Meskimen - The Mad Doctor *Corey Burton- Yen Sid, The Spirit of Wasteland *Jim Cummings - Pete *Bill Farmer - Horace Horsecollar, Animatronic Goofy, Practical Pig *Tony Anselmo - Animatronic Donald *Tress MacNeille - Animatronic Daisy *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Gilda *Jeff Bennet - Mr. Smee *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Dominic Keating - Gremlin Prescott *Stephen Stanton - Paulie *Jon Heder - Seth *Roger Craig Smith *Julianne Buescher *Melissa Disney *Robin Atkin Downes *Greg Ellis *Brian George *T.J. Ramini *Jason Marsden *Eliza Schneider *Dana Snyder *James Patrick Stuart *Andre Sogliuzzo Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. It said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret" Project In issue #276 of ''Nintendo Power'' Magazine, the game was hinted at in the end of the issue as they said that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two actually was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, The Mad Doctor, Pete, Animatronic Goofy, Yen Sid, and the Magic Brooms from Fantasia will appear. Frontierland and some other new worlds will also be added to the Wasteland. In the GameTrailers TV episode that aired March 23, 2012, all new gameplay and story elements were premiered. According to Spector, this story revolves around the return of The Mad Doctor who claims he's reformed and wants to rejoin Oswald's forces. Oswald, overjoyed with the return of his friend, accepts him with open arms. However, the citizens of the Wasteland feel reluctant to the whole thing. To see if the Doctor is legit, they call on Mickey. Strangely, earthquakes begin to occur all over Wasteland leaving Mickey to feel a lot more suspicious about the Doctor. Also revealed were new areas to be visited including Mickey's room in the real Disney world and Yen Sid's studies which were only seen in the previous game's opening and ending cinematics. The returning areas of Wasteland such as Mean Street and Ostown will be revamped. As said before, the game features full voice acting with Oswald being voiced by Disney veteran Frank Welker who performed Oswald's grunts and sound effects in the first game. The original game's narrator Yen Sid will be voiced by Mike Himselstein who is also writing the lyrics for the game's musical numbers. The total amount of songs that will be in the game is currently unknown. However, according to Spector, there will be "at least five songs". There is also a new way to travel through Wasteland alongside the 2D cartoon portals. Players now travel underground where forgotten Disney memorabilia of classic characters like Chip 'n' Dale and Toby Tortoise are stored. A new army has risen in the Wastelands too, a curious hybrid of Blotlings and Beetleworx known as Blotworx. How exactly this new species came about is all part of the mystery surrounding the sequel's story. A confirmed boss was discovered when Warren Spector said that the first boss will be an animatronic version of Elliot the Dragon from [[Pete's Dragon|Pete's Dragon]], based on the Ellliot float from the Main Street Electrical Parade. The robot has a Blotling controlling it, making it a Blotworx. Gallery 2a67f7aa6bea49c6f594241f6401ca02a5b0079c.jpg|Mickey within his house after getting Yen Sid's brush (during the prologue) 96feacd4-6049-4d30-bb12-6899892bd609.jpg|Mickey and Oswald attacking a blotling. 2286bed5-61ad-40eb-969f-2a7d13a04fbf.jpg|Inside the dimension of paint and thinner where Mickey obtains the brush DEM2_Shaking_Hands_final_sm.jpg|Promotional art of Mickey and Oswald teaming up to save the Wasteland. concept art EM2.jpg|''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' concept art, part of Yen Sid's home Oswald Remote.jpg|Real Oswald Remote. oswald remote 2.jpg|Oswald with his remote. partners statue EM2.jpg|Concept art showing Walt Disney holding Mickey and Oswald's hands. Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg|Mickey and Oswald with their "Weapons". Ostown Em2.jpg|Ostown, as it appears in the game. Img 2957.jpg|Artwork for the the Disney Gulch 04 DEM2 NP poster print.jpg 02 DEM2 KA 8 print.jpg 01 DEM2 KA 1B print.jpg Videos Disney Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Intro Movie IGN Live Disney Epic Mickey 2 Demo - E3 2012 Behind the Scenes of Epic Mickey 2 Epic Mickey 2 - Dragon Boss Level (Off Screen) - E3 2012 Epic Mickey 2 - Above the Sea Level (Cam) - E3 2012 Epic Mickey 2 - The Story Behind Oswald - Comic-Con 2012 Epic Mickey 2 - Panel impressions - Comic-Con 2012 Epic Mickey 2 Warren Specter on Power of Illusion Epic Mickey 2 Warren Spector Interview Trivia *Just like the first "Epic Mickey", there is no trace or mention of Minnie Mouse, Mickey's love. But she appeared in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *Despite Mickey being shown with part of the Blot inside of him after the last game ended, he does not show any sign of this power in Epic Mickey 2. External links *Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game *Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker *Story opening. (Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Hands On) *Pre-order for Wii, XBox 360, and PS3 *Eu release date and PC version: *The Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page of the US ,UK and Italy. Each featuring Artwork ,descriptions ,info ,screenshots. etc. Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Wii games Category:Epic Mickey Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBox 360 games Category:2012 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Video games